


Reluctant Teddybear

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Manhandling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub> Prompt: You look really tired.</sub>
</p><p>“You look really tired.” Tony sipped his coffee and eyed Bucky.</p><p>Bucky’s hair was in disarray with some strands smashed up against his skull while others tried to defy gravity. His lips were set in a thin line and his eyes were narrowed with gray bags underneath.</p><p>“You really should go back to bed.” Tony took another sip of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Teddybear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Reluctant Teddybear 吧唧的玩具抱抱熊](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385299) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight), [anniex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Плюшевый медведь поневоле](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307127) by [faikit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit), [qazanostra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra)



> Fic originally posted on [tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/144191820523/winteriron-you-look-really-tired).

“You look really tired.” Tony sipped his coffee and eyed Bucky as his boyfriend trudged into the dimly lit kitchen. A quick glance at the microwave confirmed it was past three in the morning.

Bucky’s hair was in disarray with some strands smashed up against his skull while others tried to defy gravity. His lips were set in a thin line and his eyes were narrowed with gray bags underneath.

“You really should go back to bed.” Tony took another sip of coffee.

Bucky grunted and approached Tony.

Tony retreated against the kitchen counter as Bucky lumbered toward him. He assumed Bucky wanted something behind him, so Tony scooted to the side, but Bucky boxed Tony in with his arms.

Bucky sleepily glared at Tony.

“What? Can’t get enough of my pretty face?” Tony teased.

Bucky plucked the cup of coffee out of Tony’s hands. He set the coffee on the counter.

Tony looked at the cup, trying to figure out what Bucky was doing.

Suddenly Tony was being hoisted over Bucky’s shoulder with one hand bracing Tony's lumbar and the other holding his legs.

“Whoa! Hey, Zombie Bucky what are you doing? I did not agree to becoming the living dead.”

Bucky walked out of the kitchen with Tony and headed for the elevator.

Tony continued to make comments until they arrived in the bedroom and Bucky dropped Tony onto the bed.

Tony landed with a huff. He clutched the blankets and tried to sit up, but Bucky flopped onto the bed and threw an arm and leg over Tony. Bucky buried his nose against Tony’s neck. He sighed and his warm breath sent a happy shudder through Tony.

“Better,” Bucky grumbled into Tony’s neck and closed his eyes.

“But Bucky,” Tony whined. “I was in the middle of upgrades. I can be your teddybear later.”

Bucky grumbled and pulled Tony impossibly close, plastering himself across Tony and holding him in place. “Sleep better with you.”

Tony’s heart gave a hard tug at the confession. He slept better when Bucky was around too, and he was about to hit seventy-two hours without sleep, so he’d be forced to stop his upgrades soon anyway.

Tony hugged Bucky’s arm around him and burrowed against Bucky. “Okay.” He closed his eyes. “But only because you need the sleep.”

Bucky hummed and kissed Tony’s clavicle.


End file.
